Mobile devices or wireless communications device may offer location-based services (LBS). In a traditional paradigm, each application on the device that utilizes location data (e.g. maps, calendar, address book, instant messaging, etc.) stores its own location data. This redundant data is not only duplicated on the device but techniques for sharing of this data across applications are presently quite limited. Furthermore, although these devices provide for contact-centric and event-centric views (via address book and calendar applications, respectively), there has thus far been no place-centric view that presents all place-related content for a selected place in a consolidated view.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.